


Utopia

by ZenfulMockingbird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenfulMockingbird/pseuds/ZenfulMockingbird





	Utopia

Want to enter Utopia?

Then, listen very closely.

First, rip out your tongue,

Now you won’t taste the bitter truth.

Next, Gouge out your eyes,

Now you won’t see the hideous truth.

Finally, cut off your ears,

Now you won’t hear the harsh truth.

Welcome to Utopia!

Huh?

You can still feel the pain of reality.

Don’t worry,

Death will come to take you to your throne.

Bloody Naked Emperor.


End file.
